The amount of interior surface area available within aircraft is at a premium, especially so within the cockpit. As a result, cockpit design must maximize the available square inches of surface area for displays and gauges. Large-area displays may make versatile use of space, but smaller displays and gauges must still fit around larger displays. As airframe sizes vary, so do cockpit sizes. A display layout designed for a smaller cockpit may not maximize usable space in a larger cockpit. Similarly, a layout designed for a larger cockpit may not fit in a smaller cockpit. The end result is point solutions to the display arrangement problem. Due to the low volume and high cost associated with development, customized emissive displays for the avionics market are generally not cost effective. An emissive display refers generally to a display that, as opposed to liquid crystal displays, does not require a backlight. It may therefore be desirable to improve the customizability and reusability of emissive avionics display components to more efficiently maximize usable surface area across a broad variety of cockpit sizes.